


Far too reckless to leave home.

by Qrowcane (timaeustestifiedsilence)



Series: 21 Days of Ozqrow [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Sibling Rivalry, Swearing, i guess, semblance discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/Qrowcane
Summary: Day 2 of 21.Not everything can be controlled, and sometimes bad things just happen. If Raven could understand and not be so stubborn for once, then...maybe things would be different.





	Far too reckless to leave home.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one, I know - but these prompts inspire what they inspire :)

The hunt was on. Qrow on the left, Raven on the right; a fellow tribe member backing them up from behind. They were hunting, of course, a huntress. Ironic? Never. This time it was a pipsqueak fresh out of school on summer vacation.

"She's getting tired. . ." Raven called, nodding at Qrow to move in with her. As synchronized as their conception the twins pulled ahead. They were tantalizingly close when the huntress ducked into a gaping ravine, instantly disappearing. Several trees collapsed in her wake and it was over just like that.

"Better luck next time," Qrow said weakly. He knew what was coming.

Raven whipped around and grabbed him by his (popped) collar. "This is your fault and you know it!" She snarled. "If it wasn't for you and that damn semblance, we would've caught her!"

"Woah, woah. Back off, sis. You can't blame everything that goes wrong on me!" Was this a normal occurrence? Yes. Did Qrow ever get used to it? Well, unfortunately, yes.

"Whatever. I can't take this anymore. We're going to the leader."

 

It turns out, "we" meant "I", and Qrow was left to sit outside the main tent and wait while fellow tribe members passed him by.

"That semblance of yours get you in trouble again?" They would ask. A depressed nod was the answer.

Qrow was about to get up to stretch when the conversation within erupted into yelling.

"Family or not, he cannot stay here! I know he cannot control his semblance, but the older he gets, the stronger it becomes!"

"Raven Branwen, you cannot and _will_ not exile your brother from this tribe that, _may I remind you_ , you do not lead!"

Nearly half the camp froze upon hearing it, eyes flickering nervously between Qrow and the tent as the yelling continued. Raven abruptly burst outside.

"Qrow-"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "You don't have to say anything. You want me gone that bad? Do you? Fine! I'll take my leave."

The two glared in charged silence. Perhaps Raven wanted to argue him, to say 'You know that's not what I want,' - but there was the cold exterior she had to maintain, the ego or a wannabe queen. She kept her mouth shut.

Wordlessly, Qrow stormed away to his tent. Gathering his belongings went quickly and he slipped out a back way before anyone could intervene.

'It would've happened eventually,' Qrow told himself, 'Dwelling in one place for too long is no good anyway.'

He continued to jog as he thought about his next moves. A bouncing weight in his pocket revealed itself to be his scroll - and with it came an idea.

*RING*

*RING*

*RING*

"Hey, Tai? Yeah. No, I'm fine. I uh, just wondered. . . do you mind if I come visit you in Patch?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved.


End file.
